Juego a tres bandas
by Blood-Cotton
Summary: Arthur se encuentra en batalla interna, su corazón solo puede pertenecer a uno, sin embargo hay dos personas en él... "O yo, o el idiota del gafotas, escoge", "Mientras que para él todo es un juego... para mi es de verdad..."


Buenas! Ya regresé de nuevo con un fic! owo este ya no será tan Usa Uk como el anterior xDD así que de todas formas espero que les pueda gustar!

Este fic está hecho por due personas xD por mí y una buena amiga mía owo, de la que espero que me deje algún review un día de estos xDD porque ella los lee pero no comenta xDD bueno, el caso es que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una o3o !

**Aclaración:** En este fic nos referimos a Escocia como Scott, sí... Ian tampoco suena mal xD pero le cogí más cariño al nombre de Scott xDD

_Hetalia no me pertenece xDU aunque me gustaría..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

La tranquilidad del bosque se vio interrumpida por un fuerte rugido, seguida de pasos apurados, precisamente de "sus" pasos, pues ni más ni menos al joven pelirrojo no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que molestar a un enorme oso de pelo marrón y fieros colmillos que ahora le perseguía a amplios saltos. Mientras corría pudo observar a lo lejos una pequeña cabecita rubia cerca del lago, ese niño, cubierto con una túnica oscura, entre sus pequeñas manos sujetaba otra túnica, esta de color azul, la cual tenía tenía unas manchas color carmín, se trataba ni más ni menos que de su hermano menor lavando afanosamente "su" túnica. Nada más verle lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue "-Si piensa que así las va a quitar, va listo…" en fin… pero lo que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre su cabeza tirándolo al agua y asustándolo de sobre manera, cayendo los dos a lo más profundo del río.

El niño rubio con el susto aun en el cuerpo, tratando de salir a la superficie para respirar, se acabó enroscando en la túnica azul, y cuanto más se movía más se enroscaba. Mientras se ahogaba el pelirrojo ya estaba fuera del agua colocando su pelo.

-Uf… agradéceme ser el más inteligente de la familia, enano-comentó mientras seguía ordenando su pelo.-Si no llega a ser por mí, ahora mismo sería comida de oso…

Para ese entonces el rubio se encontraba flotando en la superficie (enroscado aun) y le miraba mal… muy mal… y escupió agua como una fuente. Su hermano se giró a él y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No me lo vas a agradecer? Desconsiderado…-se fijó mejor en el niño.-¡Oye! ¡Suelta la túnica ya! ¡Es mía!

-Como si pudiera…-murmuró el niño haciendo el mismo gesto que el otro.

El mayor se acercó a la orilla del lago y agarró la túnica, sacándola del agua con el pequeño enroscado en ella, como si fuera un mero saco de patatas y le miró aburrido.

-Y… ¿no se supone que tenías que quitarle las manchas?-preguntó con curiosidad fingida.

-¡Aquí el que pregunta soy yo!-exclamó el oji-verde mientras se removía en la túnica.-¡¿Por qué me has tirado al lago? ¡Casi me ahogo!

-¿No me oíste gritar: "Osoooo" …. -le dijo aburrido.

-… … No…

-Realmente eres idiota-dicho aquello lo dejó encima del prado para que el solo se las apañara desenroscándose, comenzando a caminar dirección al bosque de nuevo.

-¡Hey!-le llamó el rubio.-¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Ayúdame, desgraciado!-gritó encolerizado y el otro simplemente se despidió con la mano desapareciendo entre los árboles y arbustos.-Maldito seas… primero me deja aquí limpiando su túnica… luego me tira al lago… y ahora me deja así… … ¡PUES QUE SEPAS QUE LA TÚNICA NO PIENSO LIMPIARLA! ¡¿ME OYES?-comenzó a gritarle y por respuesta solo hubo un rugido a la distancia que le heló la sangre.-Em… ¿Scott? N-no tiene gracia… sabía que eras tan salvaje como para rugir, pero tampoco tanto…-volvió a oírse otro rugido, cada vez más cerca.-… D-déjalo ya… no tiene gracia… -habló notablemente asustado, sin moverse apenas de su sitio.

Silencio, eso fue lo que hubo en ese momento, no un silencio cualquiera, literalmente no se oía nada en el bosque, ni el soplar del viento entre los árboles, ni hojas al caer… como el silencio que precede a una tormenta...

Se levantó como pudo, consiguiendo deshacerse del agarre de la túnica en mayor parte, por lo menos sus brazos ya no estaban prisioneros, con un poco más de paciencia consiguió quitarse la túnica por completo, realmente era grande "-Grande para una persona enormemente idiota…"Pensó molesto, recordando que casi se ahogaba en el lago por culpa del imbécil, repulsivo y pesado de su hermano mayor, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que estar con él? No podía simplemente ser hijo único, por así decir hijo, pues una nación aparece sin más, en fin.

Mientras extendía la túnica azulada escuchó pasos tras él, no se volteó, para qué.

-Scott, no vas a asustarme, así que lárgate y déjame solo-dijo.-Bastante tengo ya con estas manchas…-los pasos siguieron y nadie respondía lo que hizo que se pusiera tenso.

En ese momento notó en sobre su nuca una respiración, sobresaltándolo un poco, pero no tanto como para moverse de su sitio, se quedó estático y giró despacio su cabeza, pudiendo ver una gran masa de pelo oscuro, tragó fuerte, y entonces se pudo escuchar un gruñido, estaba claro… ¡el oso estaba justo detrás de su espalda!

Agarrando todo el valor que pudo se giró por completo encarando al oso, realmente debía de ser cuatro o cinco veces más grande que él sobre dos patas. Le miró asustado y se hizo un poco más atrás y el oso le dedicó un gruñido molesto, se disponía abalanzarse sobre él "-Ah, no… eso sí que no"pensaba el niño el cual sujetó la túnica entre sus manos y antes de que la fiera se abalanzara sobre él se la lanzó a la cara, aprovechó ese momento para huir lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Aquel momento le permitió lo que se cuenta como segundos de ventaja, el oso se deshizo de la túnica y comenzó a perseguir al rubio a gran velocidad, el cual resbaló cayendo en un hundimiento del terreno, golpeándose contra la vegetación durante el descenso cayendo de morros contra el suelo, y ahí se quedó quieto, medio aturdido, contando los segundos que faltaban para que el oso se lanzara contra él y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Oye!¡Despierta! ¡Necesito que me digas donde dejaste mi túnica, imbécil!-habló una voz conocida… muy conocida con ese tono de enfado y superioridad en cada palabra.

Abrió los ojos despacio, muy despacio, aun algo mareado se sentó en el suelo y frotó sus ojos antes de prestar atención al inútil de su hermano mayor que no se callaba con "su túnica"… … … "-¡La túnica!" pensó el joven llevándose una mano a la cara "-me va a mataaaar" Le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y se puso en pie como pudo, pues le dolía todo por culpa de tan estrepitosa caída.

-¿L-la túnica?-preguntó notablemente nervioso.-Cl-claaaro… sí, em…-trató de buscar una forma de explicarle, pero nada era lo suficientemente creíble.

-¿Sí?-esperaba ansioso una respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, realmente era un mocoso pesado.

-Pues… ¡Está secando!-resolvió sonriendo aliviado.

-Oh… pues empieza a soplar para que seque-le dijo dándose la vuelta.-Está anocheciendo y tenemos que regresar a casa-le comunicó.-Espabila… que vaya tardecita te has pegado jugando, primero te haces el muerto en el lago y ahora te restriegas por el barro.

Se levantó del suelo y le miró molesto, muy molesto y luego alzó una ceja, realmente su hermano no prestaba atención a las situaciones o es que no le daba la gana de ser inteligente… porque cuando se trataba de asuntos más serios parecía inteligente y todo.

Se pusieron a caminar, delante el mayor, y siguiendo sus pasos el pequeño rubio, mirando al suelo y pensando como llegar a salir de aquella por la maldita túnica… daba igual, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para engañarle y ya.

Aquella fue realmente una tarde muy ajetreada… demasiado…

* * *

><p>Bueno... hasta aquí el primer cap! xD espero que les haya gustado! <strong>Dejad reviews<strong> por favor! TTwTT hacen felices a la gente, lo sabíais?

Gracias de nuevo por leer!


End file.
